Forbidden
by Syanra
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life drastically changes the day he meets Hermione Granger in a Muggle park. It's a...forbidden love. Companion piece to Lilianna, goes until a little after her birth. One-shot. If you like it, please read Lilianna! Please review!


_**A/N: This is a little companion piece for Lilianna, though it may stand on its own as a one shot. If you like this, you may read Lilianna. I recommend you do.**_

* * *

**Forbidden**

They were arguing again. His mother, complaining about not wanting to rejoin Voldemort if he raised to power again. Draco Malfoy agreed with his mother. He was tired of being a Pureblood and caring about blood status. He snuck out of the house, and wondered around until he reached a park.

There, he saw a beautiful girl his age. His heart fluttered. He had never imagined feeling this way before. He couldn't breath.

The girl had three sisters, two of which, were making fun of her.

"Freak! You're going to a freak school, Hermione!"

"Juliet, I'm not a freak!" The girl named Hermione cried.

"No, Juliet's right, Hermione!" The eldest sister said.

"Please, Elora, Juliet, stop!" Hermione said, tears forming in her dark eyes

What kind of school is Hogwarts? Freak!" Juliet told her, pushing her down.

Hermione stood after her sisters walked away, wiping her eyes and brushing the dirt off her clothes. Draco decided to approach the young girl.

"A-are you okay?" He asked her.

"Just fine," Hermione said in a bossy ton, rather unlike the one she used with her sisters.

"Please, miss. I heard the way your sisters were talking to you." Draco told her.

Hermione bit her lip "Hogwarts is-"

"-a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Draco finished, knowing she thought him a Muggle, and was about to lie.

Hermione's eyes lit up, and her voice softened.. "You're going too?"

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out a hand.

The girl took it. it, "Hermione Granger." She said.

"Hermione's a pretty name."

"Isn't 'draco' Latin for 'dragon'?"

Draco shrugged.

"I'm certain it is…"

"I'm going to Diagon Alley in a couple days-"

"I am, too!"

"See you there?"

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Draco met Hermione at Diagon Alley after he'd seen a boy with the half-giant Hagrid. He hadn't liked insulting Hagrid, but what if his father was listening?

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said upon entering Madam Malkin's, hugging him. He couldn't help but smile.

"'Ello, Hermione," he said, staying in the hug longer than necessary. He smirked, thinking of what his father would say.

That question was answered when he heard familiar arguing. He pulled out of his hug with Hermione and looked up. His parents had entered the shop.

"What's your surname?" Lucius immediately demanded of Hermione.

"Granger." She answered, picking up her robes.

"That isn't familiar. What houses were your parents in at Hogwarts?"

"My parents weren't in any house. They're Muggles."

Lucius let his anger show. He grabbed his son by his ear. "Don't talk to some_thing_ that is lesser than you!" He scolded upon learning Hermione was Muggleborn.

"I-I'll see you later, Draco." Hermione said, walking away.

"What are you doing with such Mudblood _filth?" _Lucius demanded, Draco cower.

"S-she's actually really s-smart." Draco choked out.

"Mudbloods and Muggles have no brains." Lucius said.

"She does, and she's the smartest person I know!"

That received a slap on the face. "How you can become friends with such filth, I've no idea."

"It's because I love her…" Draco whispered as his father started to walk off.

His father had heard, and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt. "Don't ever say that about trash!" He slapped his son again.

* * *

"I'm going to look for Parkinson," Draco told Crabbe and Goyle. They had just arrived on the train. When the two stood, Draco added, "alone." They both gave a confused look, but sat.

Draco scanned the Compartments, looking for Hermione. He found her in a Compartment with the Longbottom boy, who was holding a frog- or was it a toad?- which leaped out of his hands, then out the Compartment.

"Trevor!" He exclaimed, chasing the…amphibian. Draco closed the door, then turned to Hermione.

She threw her arms around his neck. "I was so worried!" He gave a smile, and gently rubbed her back.

"Hermione… I- I… I-"

"You what, Draco?"

He took a breath. How was this so hard? He practice all summer, saying these words, pretending he was talking to her. "Hermione Granger… I love you."

"Draco… I love you too."

He smiled, then held her at arm's length, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away, watching her. She then kissed him.

"There's something else…we can't be together. It's forbidden. To my father."

"Forbidden love…that's the best kind there is."

"So we pretend to hate each other in font others, then in private we can kiss all we want."

She smiled and nodded, stroking his cheek.

* * *

So it was. The two were cold to each other often, acting. Then when they were alone, they'd apologize, and kiss, holding hands. Hermione wished that when the went to detention, Hagrid had paired them up instead of pairing Draco with Neville, then Harry.

* * *

Draco was terrified when he found out about the troll, and hadn't seen her at dinner on Halloween.

* * *

_*second year*_

In their second year, he only called her that word because there was other people around. The next time they met in private, he was apologizing constantly, crying. She had been upset, but couldn't stay mad at him. After she was Petrified, Draco was devastated. Then, when they revived her, the next time they met in private, he kissed her lips repeatedly.

* * *

_*third year*_

"Why'd you insult Hagrid?" She demanded, standing in the halls alone with him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he murmured.

"That's why I slapped you."

"I know, and I deserved it Hermione. _I'm _the big oaf. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Hermione watched him with forgiving eyes. "All right. But promise me it won't happen again."

He kissed her. "I promise."

* * *

_*fourth year, pre-Yule Ball*_

"Too bad we can't go to the Yule Ball together," Draco murmured as he pulled her close.

She nodded. "I wish we could," she murmured back as he gently kissed her neck.

"Don't let Krum kiss you, Hermione."

"I'll try not to. And Pansy?"

"I don't want that woman to come near me. She scares the living hell out of me. I'm just using her. For a cover up."

"So those rumors about you and her in bed aren't true?"

"Of course not, Hermione. I love you and only you."

She smiled.

* * *

_*fourth year after the Yule Ball*_

"You looked beautiful tonight.. I wished _I _could've danced with _you."_

"Well, the new teeth are really working. Did you see Ron watching Viktor and me?"

"No, I was too busy watching you two myself."

"What about Pansy?"

"She thought I was looking at the French girl, don't worry. She was jealous and complaining about how I wasn't paying attention to her…which is true." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now I believe it's _my _turn to dance with the most beautiful girl ever."

Hermione smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, they danced.

* * *

_*fifth year*_

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You ruined Dumbledore's Army! It was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts class we had this year!"

"I know. I messed up."

"You went to that class, too. Under PolyJuice Potion."

"I know. I'm a big idiot. It was mostly Mariette Edgecombe, though."

Hermione sighed. "I know…"

"Let's leave."

Hermione glanced up. "What?"

"Let's leave. After seventh year, let's leave Britain and pretend to live as Muggles. Together."

"I don't know, Draco. What about friends? Family?"

"I don't care about my friends that much. The only person in my family who doesn't support Voldemort is Mother."

Hermione glanced around the Prefect' bathroom. "I care about my friends and family, though, Draco. I can't leave them."

He kissed her. "All right. Just promise that you'll stay safe."

She nodded. "I will."

* * *

_*summer of sixth year, after incident at Madam Malkin's*_

"Seriously, Hermione. Who punched you?"

"No one. It was one of Fred and George's inventions."

"Stupid inventions… She knows. About us. My mother. I told her."

"What did she say?"

"About damn time the two of us got together." They both started laughing, then kissed.

* * *

_*sixth year*_

"Why are you jealous of Weasley and Brown?"

"I'm not. I just don't want her to hurt him. He's like my brother. I'm just looking out for him."

"I see…"

"What have you been doing in the Room of Requirement?"

"Hermione, they're trying to force me to kill Dumbledore." Draco broke down crying. "I don't want to, Hermione. I don't want to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione hugged him. "It'll be all right, Draco."

"Hermione…I'm just so frustrated. I don't want to kill Dumbledore."

"I know. I'll do anything to comfort you."

And that, she did.

* * *

_*the next summer*_

"Marry me, Hermione." Draco said. They were at her empty house, after she had Obliviated her parents' memories of having a daughter, then relocated them to Australia.

She watched him, then hugged him tightly and kissed him. "If both of us are alive after the war, I'll marry you."

He smiled, then pulled a ring out of his pocket. She gasped in astonishment. It had three gems- a large diamond in the center with a red ruby on each side of the diamond. "It's beautiful, Draco." She murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear Hermione."

She gave him a slight smile.

* * *

_*later, 1998*_

"No leave him alone! Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled at the Snatcher who punched Ron.

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Greyback ignored her. "Delicious girl…I do enjoy the softness of the skin…"

Hermione trembled, thinking of Draco. Her mind wasn't there until Greyback spoke to her again. "Who are you, girly?"

She said the first thing that came to mind. "Penelope Clearwater."

"What's your blood status?"

"Half-blood."

Hermione watched, scared, as they found the Daily Prophet. _Don't squeak, please Merlin, help me._

"You know what, girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"It isn't! It isn't me!" She squeaked. _So much for Merlin…_

They were brought to the Malfoy Manor, one thing- or name- one Hermione's mind: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco lied about not recognizing Harry. He wanted to keep Hermione safe. Yet, his Aunt Bellatrix knew it was them. She tortured Hermione and carved her arm. Draco looked away, clenching his hands. _You will pay, Bellatrix…_ He was shocked when the chandelier fell on Hermione as an act of his aunt's cowardly move, the n allowed Harry to take the wands, hoping he would take Hermione to safety.

* * *

He didn't see Hermione again until the Battle, which after, he pulled her close, and Apparated to her parents', kissing her. He held her in his arms as they slept.

* * *

A month after that, a simple kiss lead to so much more.

* * *

Two months after that night, Lucius somehow found out about them. He threatened to kill Hermione if draco didn't break up with her. Draco did so the next day and she cried, throwing the ring at him.

* * *

Hermione restored her parents' memories, then moved into a small flat with three bedrooms. Then, later that October day, she went to St. Mungo's to get something confirmed.

Which it was.

She was four months pregnant. With Draco's son.

Emotions filled her. Grief, sadness, but most of all, _happiness. _She placed a had over her stomach and announced the news to her friends, leaving out one detail.

_The baby's father._

Hermione turned one of the two extra bedrooms into a nursery, getting it ready for her son's birth.

* * *

_*December tenth*_

"How far along are you, again, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Six months, Ron."

Ron sighed. "Can I support you two?"

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Harry chuckled. "Hermione's a strong girl, Ron. She can take care of herself."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Thank you Harry."

"Who's godfather?" Ron asked.

"I picked the more mature one. The one who would take better care of the baby. His godfather is more wise, he's patient, he knows how to take good care of children."

Ron clapped his hand on Harry's back. "Sorry mate, but she chose me," he whispered so quietly that Hermione couldn't hear.

"…and I chose Harry."

Ron's mouth hung open. "Whaaaat?"

"I chose Harry. Face it Ron, it maybe by a little, tiny bit, but Harry's more mature."

Harry laughed. "You hear that, Little One? I'm your godfather! I love you already!" Harry laughed. "I can't wait to have a godson!" Hermione laughed at Harry.

"He is kicking to your voice Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ouch!"

"What, Hermione?"

"I dunno, my stomach hurts, and a little lower, too."

"You're only six months pregnant with him, you can't be having the baby, already!"

Ron spoke up, his voice squeaky from fear, "There is always premature birth."

"Ron, you suddenly make sense. Has being with Lavender again done this to you?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, possibly."

"I think he's coming early," Hermione sat on her couch and gripped Harry's arm in pain; the baby's father on her mind. Where was he? He's becoming a father right now, and he doesn't even know. Should she call him? He is his father; he's going to have a baby, but yet does not know it.- She pushed him of her thoughts and focused mainly on her child. She screamed in pain. She was defiantly having this baby early.

"It is time! Now!" Hermione yelled, Ron fainted, and Harry sighed. 'And he thinks he should be godfather.' he thought.

"Are you okay to Apparated if I hold you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione choked out. She grabbed Harry's hand and he pulled her into his arms. "But are you sure we should leave Ron?"

"I think it's better than taking him. He might faint again."

"Good point." Hermione cried out in pain. Harry Apparated.

* * *

They arrived at St. Mungo's.

"HELP!" Harry yelled. "She's having the baby early!" He called.

Some Healers took Hermione and lied her on a bed. Harry went to follow when they left to go to a room, but he was stopped by one of the Healers.

"I can't let you go, Sir," she said.

"Why not?"

"You have to be family."

"I am!"

The Healer raised an eyebrow.

"I'm her husband and the baby's stepfather!" Harry lied through his teeth; he didn't want to say 'father' because Hermione might want to put the real father's name on the birth certificate.

"I'm sorry Sir, of course you can go ahead," The Healer said.

Harry went to where he had seen the Healers take Hermione. He rushed to her side. "How are you? I'm right here." He said.

"I'm not doing so well. They took tests. The baby may not make it. It's fifteen days before Christmas, Harry. What if I lose him?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"They already took tests?"

Hermione nodded. "Magic, remember? I'm so scared Harry."

"Don't be, Hermione! He'll be healthy and perfect and fine…"

Hermione's smile shined behind her tears as the doctor walked in.

"How is he? How is my son?" Hermione asked.

"Son?" The doctor chuckled. "Miss Granger, you're having a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes."

"But the other doctors last month said it was a boy!"

"Doctors can be wrong. Her chances of surviving are slim."

Hermione dropped her grin-that's what she had been afraid of.

"I'll write an owl to everyone, they'll be worried," Harry said, getting up.

"Don't tell my mum and dad. I don't want them to worry too much."

Harry nodded. "I won't."

* * *

Harry returned half an hour later with a reply.

"Ron and his whole family are on their way over."

"Ron's awake?"

"Apparently Ginny visited."

"I see."

"They were worried about us."

"Miss Granger, you're ready to deliver."

"Already? I have to wait-"

"We have _one _chance. If we don't do this now, your little girl might die."

"But-"

"Hermione, if you're daughter's _half_ as strong as you are, she'll make it. Trust me." Harry whispered, and he grabbed her hand.

"Okay," Hermione whispered strongly, though she was scared out of her mind.

Hours passed, and the room was still baby and Weasley less, though the Weasleys were in the waiting room. Dawn had crept in and Ron had left St. Mungo's all together to go to work.

"A little more, she's almost out," the doctor said. Then, a minute later, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord. The sweetest cry Harry had ever heard echoed through the room.

Hermione cried joyfully. "I'm a mother, Harry!" She said and he smiled.

After she was all washed up, a beautiful baby girl was lying in Hermione's arms. She offered the nameless baby to Harry, who took her gingerly.

"I don't know what to name her."

"Lily?"

"No, you should save that for your own daughter. I think it's too short anyway." She gasped. "How about Lilianna, after my grandmother? Lili for short?"

"It's your daughter, you should name her whatever you want. Unless you'd like for me to call her father and ask his opinion."

"No Lilianna will be fine. You take her to the Weasleys and I'll give the doctors her information."

"I wouldn't care what the father would think anyway. Lilianna is a beautiful name."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

Hermione went home the next day, and changed everything to be more fit for a girl. She was content. She had her beautiful daughter with bushy brown hair, and beautiful icy blue eyes, a _Metamorphmagus, _too! What more could she hope for?

Oh, right. Draco.

* * *

_**Like I said, companion piece to Lilianna. If you liked it, go ahead and read Lilianna(I recommend you do, Dramione fans)**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
